A toy or a lover?
by PsychoMisstress
Summary: Naruto has a crush on Sakura but she's all over Sasuke. But Sasuke ignores her and every other female in the school. Why you ask. Well lets say he has his reasons. But when Naruto finds out those reasons, he regrets ever wanting to know them.Sasunaru yaoi
1. Say goodbye to a normal life

Yay! Very first story! ***claps like an idiot* Khem.... Anyways this is my first ever yaoi fanfic so please don't be harsh on the reviews ^^"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! It belongs to Kishimoto ( I think. Can't remember his name)

**

* * *

**

First chapter: Say goodbye to

**a normal life**

It was a silent night. And even if it was, Naruto still couldn't sleep...

"That teme....Because of him my chances with Sakura-chan are down to a zero... What's so cool about him anyway?" Naruto pouted like a child while laying in his bed. Today, as always, Sakura was all over Sasuke and didn't even notice Narutos desperate attempt to get her attention. He wanted to ask her out on a date. But since she didn't pay him attention, his mission failed. But he couldn't get one thing: Naruto noticed that Sasuke, no matter how pretty or sexy a girl was, he'd always turn every one off them down. What's up with that? Is he really an emotionless bastard or was he afraid to start something with a girl? "That's weirder than weird, dattebayo."

* * *

Sasukes POV

Maybe they created schools to bore us? Or to get guys tortured by fangirls? I think it's both...  
"Sasuke!!!!!!!!" Oh damn..... Don't tell me that that's...."Sasuke!! There you are!!!.... Ouch!!! Move it Ino pig!!!!!" Sakura yelled at Ino.  
"Out of my way, Bill-board brow!!.. Good morning Sasuke!" Yuck.... Why does she always use that tone around me. Won't she and Sakura ever give up? Thankfully, the bell to class saved me.

* * *

Normal POV

The students started going to their classes. As usually, Naruto was late. He was running as if his life depended on it. He wasn't even looking in front of him and...

"Ouch!" Naruto bumped right into Sasuke and fell to the ground." S-sorry..." He mumbled.

"You should be, dobe.." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed to annoy the dobe.

"T-teeeeemeeeee!!!! I take that back!!" Naruto could feel a vein popping up on his head. He hated the bastard for a lot of reasons. He stood up and walked past him to the class. Sasukes smirk just grew bigger.

Lunch time

"Saaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeee!!" Sakura shouted across the whole cafeteria.  
"God damn that girl for being so persistent" Sasuke sighed. When he rose his eyes up he found the dobe glaring at him from the other table. It wasn't just a glare. It spelled out: I'm gonna kill you; I hate you; I'll rip you to shreds and so on."What the hell?"  
"Sasuke, can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked in a flirty voice. Sasuke didn't hear her. He was looking at Naruto who seemed to go from glare mode suddenly into sorrow mode. Then it hit Sasuke.  
"So that's it." Sasuke said with a smirk.  
"Sasuke!"  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
" I said can I sit next to you?" Sakura said pouting.  
"No." He replied with a cold voice.  
"Heh???? Why?" Sakura asked almost whining." Why do you always turn me down?" Sasuke just made an evil grin. He knew Sakura had a big mouth and couldn't keep secrets a secret and he was about to use that.  
" Ok. But don't tell this to anyone. It's because I'......."

* * *

Narutos POV

I'll kill him,I'll kill him,I'll kill him!! What the fucking hell does she see in him?! I was about to stand up and go hit him when suddenly Sakura next to him fell to the ground unconscious. I got there in a split second.  
"What did you do to her!?" I shouted at the bastard.  
"Nothing. Just answered her question. That's all. Next thing I know, she fainted." He said with a grin on his face. Man did I wanted to smack his face.  
" Teme.........! Atleast help me take her to the infirmary."  
" Fine. But I take off as soon we reach the door of that place." Sasuke was starting to annoy me. ' Control yourself, control yourself Naruto.'

Sakura was waking up. She opened her eyes and glued her gaze to the ceiling  
"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?"I asked her with a relieved tone.  
Nothing  
"Sakura-chan?"  
Silence  
"Sakura-chan?!" I shook her by the shoulders and she finally snapped out of it." Are you okay?"Her eyes suddenly widened.  
"Sa-sa-sasuke's...... he's-he's-he's" She couldn't finish that god damned sentence.  
" Could you just shut up about him?" I said quietly looking at my feet but still holding her shoulders.  
" Naruto you don't understand!!! He's-he's-he's-he's...... HE'S GAY!!"  
My eyes must have widened a lot. Sasuke gay? That's impossible! That guy being homosexual? He glares down every gay guy in the school who asks him out! Unless.... He's interested in someone already?  
" Na- Naruto!!! Where are you going?!"  
Where is he? Where is he?

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke was taking his books from his locker. He was alone in the hall since everyone already left. He heard footsteps running toward him. He smirked. He knew it was the dobe.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted across the hall.  
"What is it, dobe?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks about two meters from Sasuke. He gulped at the thought of asking Sasuke is he gay. What if he gets the wrong idea?  
"Sas-Sasuke? Are you..... Are you gay?"  
" Yeah. So? What's it to you?"  
"Eh? Oh, no nothing. Hehehe. Just wonderi...."  
"Liar." Sasuke cut him off.  
"Eh!?? Why would I lie?" Naruto started defending himself. He didn't notice that Sasuke was walking towards him." It's not like I'm gay or anything. I was really just wondering and that's a....." Cut off again. But this time Sasuke didn't use words. He pushed Naruto up against the wall." Wha..?! What are you doing, teme?!"  
" You're lying. You weren't just wondering. You wanted to make sure that I was gay so you could know that you would easily make Sakura fall for you. Am I right?" Naruto was speechless.  
" Am I Right?" Sasuke repeated with an impatient voice.  
"Ho-How did you know?"  
" You always gave me a death glare when she was around me." The raven shrugged his shoulders. He moved his face closer to Narutos face. The blonde started to blush a little. This was a little too close.  
"Don't tell her ok?  
" Oh I won't. I have my own intentions." There's that famous Sasuke Uchiha smirk again. The dobe got confused.  
" What do you mean by 'my own........HMPF!!!!" Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. Did-did Sasuke just shut him up with a kiss??!!

* * *

Finished * cleans off sweat*. Well, my first time so please review :) I really want your opinion ;D Should I continue?


	2. What did I get myself into?

**OMG I'm so glad that people liked my first ever fanfic *runs around screaming "yay!"*.... Anyways thank you for the nice reviews ^^ I'll try not to screw up on this chapter ^^" *prays to god that she doesn't screw up* Enjoy!**

* * *

**Second chapter:**  
**What did I get myself into?**

Sakura was still in the infirmary. She didn't think that she could stand up after all of that." I-I can't believe he's gay...... WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT???!!!!!!" Sakura screamed out. This was not gonna end good for a certain raven.....

* * *

Meanwhile.....  
Naruto was struggling like hell to break away from the kiss. ' This is not good,this is not good, THIS IS NOT GOOD!!!!! I have to get him off of me! ' But Sasuke didn't move even a millimeter. The struggling made it even worse for the blond. Sasuke pushed himself even closer and by doing that he completely nailed Naruto to the wall.' God damn it, someone or something get him off of me!' But eventually Naruto gave up. It was no use. The raven was to strong and Naruto couldn't even move his arms and legs. He was completely pined down to the wall. But when Sasuke was about to bite the dobes lip a scream came out of nowhere. The raven immediately released Narutos lips to take a look at who it was.

Nothing.

No one was there.

Then he noticed that the usuratonkachi wasn't struggling at all. When he turned back to Naruto, he found a dazed one. That's a rare sight and it wasn't what he was expecting.  
" Oi, dobe? You still here?" Naruto immediately snapped out of it and became redder than a tomatoe.  
"Ge-Get off of me, TEME!!!" He yelled.  
"Pfff. In. Your. Dreams." There's that smirk again." Now how about we finish what was so rudely interrupted?" Narutos eyes became wider. He used the opportunity that the raven was a little farther from him and he had a little room to move. He slipped down and ran as fast as he could.' Wha-what was that all about now? Why the hell did he just k-kiss me?' Naruto couldn't get it out of his head.'Well at least someone got him off of me.'

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a bench in the park. He was still thinking about that incident and was wondering who screamed and helped him get away from the bastard.  
"Hey dobe." Speak of the devil.  
"GYAH!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!!!" Naruto screamed in surprise and in fear. He did NOT want that kiss to be repeated.  
"Don't scream, you usuratonkachi. You're hurting my ears." Sasuke had a bored expression on his face. That expression was usually on his face when he had to deal with fangirls. Naruto stopped freakin' out.  
"Ino?" He asked. He knew that Sasuke would understand.  
"Nope. Sakura." The raven replied.  
"What? But she knows that.... you're into guys. She's not givin' up?" The blonde asked. He wanted to be with Sakura but if she was determined to keep trying then he had no hope.  
" Wrong again. She saw us."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Damn it, I said don't scream." Sasuke covered his ears to show Naruto that he was too loud. The raven sat down next to the panicking dobe." Don't worry. I told her that it was my idea. She's not angry at you. She just sees you as a rival now."  
"Thanks. That DIDN'T help me feel better." Naruto nodded his head down.

**

* * *

**

Sasukes POV

"Hn. Want to sleep over? It's the weekend anyways so I doubt your parents will mind."  
"Are you fricking serious!? Now way! Not after that!" Well guess I'll have to find another way to get the dobe to sleep over.  
" What, you afraid that I'll rape you?"  
"No way Teme!!! I'm not scared!!! Fine!!!!" That was easy.

**

* * *

**

At Sasukes place after an hour. Normal POV

" Gyah! What are you..... HMPF!!!!" Narutos lips were sealed by Sasukes. Naruto pushed him off. Thank goodness that he was not pushed to the wall because he wouldn't been able to push him off."What, in hells name are you doing?!!!"  
"Hn. Just having a little fun" There's that famous devilish grin of his. Before Naruto knew it, he was laying on Sasukes bed.  
"Get off of me!!!"  
"And how many times are you planning on saying that? Don't you see that it doesn't work?" He got closer to the blonds face. He was barely a centimeter away from the dobes face." Get this through your thick head. I. Won't. Get. Off." And with that Sasuke pressed his lips on to Narutos.

Naruto, once again started to struggle but as before, no use. This time he gave up quicker. And this time Sasuke had a chance to bite Narutos lip. With that, he was able to slip his tongue into Narutos mouth. The blond made the 'hmpf' sound again and started struggling like crazy. He was kicking Sasuke in every way possible. The raven tightened his grip on Narutos wrists which caused him to settle down since his wrists started to hurt. He tried to move his head away from the bastard but no use. It was as if Sasukes lips were glued to his lips.

When Naruto gave up Sasuke started to explore his mouth. That made the blond flinch and to start shivering. Sasuke liked the shivering. He continued to explore his mouth and then he caught Narutos tongue. When Sasuke backed away from Narutos lips he went down his cheek to his jaw and from there to his neck. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasukes lips on his neck. He thought that it actually....felt good. ' Wait. What? NO! No,no,no,no,no,no! I have to get him off! But how?'.

"Ouch! H-hey! What the hell, teme!?" He yelled.  
"Oh don't worry." Grin. Evil grin again." That bite mark should be gone by tomorrow." And as soon as Sasuke finished that sentence he bit(bitten?) on Narutos ear. He earned a squirm from the blond.  
"G-get off!!" Naruto struggled to get at least one hand free so he could hit the bastards face."God damn it Sasuke!!! I'm straight!!!!"

A. Hit. Bellow. The. Belt.

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke said almost whispering. That made Naruto feel a little guilty." Well who said that I'm trying to get your attention? Ha! You're just a toy you blond dobe!" Sasukes face looked almost crazy when he said that. But that wasn't crazy. Oh no. That was something that Naruto didn't see.

"Then fucking let go off.......HMPF!!!!" Naruto was once again silenced with a kiss. But this kiss was rough." MMMHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed ( I don't know how to call it any other way) while his mouth was shut. Sasuke bit down on this lip causing it to bleed. As soon as he felt blood on his lips he released Naruto. And that was his mistake. As soon as Narutos hands were free he punched the raven.  
"You son of a bitch!!! I'm fucking getting out of here!!!!"Naruto stood up but before he reached the door ….  
"And what will you tell your parents? That I molested you?" Sasuke said with an emotionless voice. Naruto immediately stopped. The bastards was right, he didn't know what was he going to say to his parents." Don't worry. I won't do anything anymore."  
"Yeah right." Sasuke just smirked at that.  
"Does that mean that you want me to continue?" How may times is this guy gonna put on that grin of his?  
"In. Your. Dreams."  
"Too bad. And I was thinking maybe you would let me unbutton the last two buttons that I didn't get a chance to finish." Naruto then released that Sasuke wasn't joking about him having only two buttons left.  
"SASUKE I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

* * *

**Midnight**

Naruto couldn't sleep. He never seen Sasuke lose his cool like that. He even thought that Sasuke had only four facial expressions: smirk, grin,bored and just.... well....non-smiling. He never seen him look so crazy.  
"No wonder you're always late for school."  
"Gyah!!"  
" Quiet dobe. Don't forget that it's midnight."  
" You're not asleep?" Naruto whispered.  
"Well you know when funny things are popping up into my head, it's hard to fall asleep."  
"What funny things?" Sasuke smirked at the question." Bastard..... Will you forget it already? It's not like I fell on you on purpose."  
"Or maybe you did?"

Naruto rolled on his other side away from Sasuke. After a few minutes Sasuke was on top of Naruto.  
"Hey, you said you......" Naruto started.  
"Oh shut up just for once. It's not like it's gonna kill you."

Sasuke started suckling on Narutos neck. The blond wanted to moan but covered his mouth with his hand. He didn't want to wake the bastards parents up. The raven was leaving marks all over Narutos neck. The dobe was shivering as if he had ice-cubes on his chest. Sasuke started to play with one of Narutos nipples with his hand. That made the blond moan into his hand. Sasuke liked the sound of that. He was starting go down Narutos chest when he heard footsteps heading toward his bedroom. Damn. Will he ever get a chance to NOT be disturbed when his having some fun? He stopped for a minute to make sure that someone was definitely going toward his room. The footsteps stopped for a minute at his door. After a minute or two the footsteps were going away from the door.  
' Oh damn.... This is gonna be a long night.' Naruto thought still dazed.

* * *

**-.-" I need to think of how to call then rather than raven, blond,bastard,dobe,Sasuke,Naruto, usuratonkachi. Any advice? :] I hope I didn't screw up on this chapter ^^" Please review :3**


	3. I don't want to die!

****

**Hey guys!!!! *shoves in another spoon full of corn into her mouth* Mmmm corn. Yummy. Anyways thank you for the reviews and ideas on how should I call Naruto and Sasuke rather than those names that I used before. *More corn* But can someone explain this to me: why do some writers call Sasuke a brunette? Isn't his hair black? Can someone explain? I'm Lithuanian so maybe I just don't know the full meaning of that word. *Corn again* Anyways enjoy and please answer my question. *Goes for another spoon* What the.... Gyah!!! I finished it?! *Cries* T^T

* * *

**

**Third Chapter:**  
**I don't want to die!!**

It was a sunny morning. When Naruto woke up he wanted to scream after he saw how he looked. He had hickeys all over his upper body. But he knew that screaming would just make things worse since the raven was still asleep. He used this opportunity to get dressed but before he could escape Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, spun him around and pushed him to the wall. 'Not this again.' He thought

" And were do you think you're going?" the sleepy boy asked. He seemed kinda grumpy. Not a good sign for a certain blond.  
"No- nowhere. Just the bathroom."Man, Naruto really needed lying lessons. Sasuke saw right through the lie.  
"Then you're going the wrong way dobe. I have my own bathroom ya' know." He moved his head back to point to the bathroom door.  
"Heh? Oh, well then if you excuse me." Naruto wanted to start to walk toward the bathroom but Sasuke pushed him even more to the wall.  
"Do you think that I'm that stupid? Learn to lie."  
"Wha..? Hey! Stop that! Sasuke, enough is enough! Nhm!... Damn it....." Naruto started to feel his knees starting to bend."...Sa-Sasuke..."Sasuke started to unbutton Narutos shirt. He was still kissing the dobes neck. Naruto felt as if electricity was going through his whole body. A pleasant kind of electricity. Sasuke saw that the blond was enjoying this and licked the tanned he finished unbuttoning the shirt one of his hands started to play with one of the tanned boys nipples." Sasuke! Stop it....! Ah!!" Naruto couldn't stand anymore. He started to slip down the wall.  
"Hn? But it doesn't look like you want me to stop." Sasuke smirked before pressing his lips on to the boys'. He licked Narutos lip asking for entrance but the dobe was stubborn. So Sasuke had no other choice. He bit Narutos lip which once again granted him entrance to the blonds mouth. He once again explored his mouth. The raven accidentally licked a sensitive spot which made the dobe moan. And boy, did Sasuke enjoy that moan. He released the boys' lips and kissed one of the whisker-liked scars on his cheek. From there Sasuke went down to his neck again, kissed it and went even lower.  
"AH!!!! Wha.....! Ah!!! Mhnnnn...." Naruto began to moan and whimper at the feeling of Sasukes lips on one of his nipples while one of the ravens hand was teasing the other one." Mhhhh!! Stop it.... Sa-suke.......GYAH!!!!! DON'T BITE ON IT!!!!!"

"Sorry." Sasuke smiled at him. Smiled? He never smiles at ANYONE. Especially at him. That smile dazed Naruto. The raven was about to continue with what he was doing when....

**

* * *

**

**Sasukes POV**

Knock. Knock.

Damn it. And just when it was gettin' good.

"You're lucky, dobe." I whispered. "Who is it?" I asked not opening the door.  
"Sasuke-chan, would you and your friend want cereal for breakfast or something else?"  
"Cereal will do Oka-san."  
"Ok" And with that she walked away. When I turned back to the dobe he was giggling.  
"What's up with you?" I didn't like the look on his face.  
"Oh, nothing, SASUKE-CHAN!!!!!! BHYAAAAHAAAAHAAA!!!!!" He broke out laughing. A vein popped out on my head.

"Urusai ,usuratonkachi...." But he didn't shut up. I was about to whack his face so he would shut up but I noticed that his shirt was still undone. That put a grin on my face. I lowered my head and started suckling on his nipple. He moaned in surprise and....was that pleasure? Well, well.

**

* * *

**

**After breakfast at the park. Normal POV**

Sakura was marching through the park angry."That Naruto........! How dare he snatch away MY Sasuke?! He'll pay for this!!"

Speak of the devil.

"Sasuke! Quit it!"  
"Oh calm down. There's no one here." Sasuke said with a devilish grin planted on his face. Sakura lost it. She started marching over to them.  
"Eh? Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto said happy to see her. She saved him from another session of Sasuke molesting him. She didn't answer. She kept marching until she was close enough to punch Naruto ." Ouch! What was that fo...... GHAH!!!!!!" This time she kicked him in the ribs. He fell down from loosing balance. When he got up Sasuke was restraining Sakura who was trying to break free to continue her assault on Naruto.  
"What the fuck are you doing, you bitch!? " Sasuke yelled at her. He couldn't believe that she just did that.  
"I'm getting' rid off the only obstacle in my way !!!" She screamed out. Sasuke spun her around, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her with force.  
"Get this through your thick head! You don't a have a chance! I'm gay, homosexual, I'M INTO GUYS!!! And you're an annoying bitch!! Tsk, girls are just trouble." He finally lowered his voice. Sakura stood there looking at him. Anger, sadness, sorrow. Those were the expressions that were running through her face. Eventually she ran off. But before she did....  
"I'll kill you Naruto for doing this to my Sasuke!!! I'll definitely kill you!!!!"

* * *

After she ran off Sasuke and Naruto were alone.  
"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm fine. She didn't get a chance to take good aim. But damn I'm to young to die." Naruto whined.  
"She won't hurt you."  
"How do you know?"

"I just know."

********

**

* * *

**

Time gap.

**Sasukes POV**

Where is that whore? Where is she? I wasn't about to forget that incident.

After a long while I found her in the library. Book worm. At first when she saw me she smiled, but when she saw my expression she got scared. Figures.  
"Hi-hi Sasuke-kun."  
"Don't hi me. No you listen and you listen good. If you lay at least one finger on Naruto I swear I'll rip you apart." I wasn't joking. I even wanted to rip her here and now.  
"But....."  
"I'm not gonna repeat myself. Did I make myself clear?"

"..."  
"I said, DID. I .MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"  
"Do you love him?" That caught me of guard.  
"What? That dobe. Nah, he's just a toy." I mean, he already thought that I take him for a toy so I'll treat as a toy.

"Then why are you protecting him as if he meant the world to you?" She was completely serious.

********

* * *

**Ok I'm tired so I'm stopping here, which means..... CLIFHANGER!!!!! I think. XD Ok I'm way too sleepy to think cleary so yeah please review and some friendly advice would be nice :3**

**Sasuke- God damn it, she's making me into a whimp.******

**Naruto- Hey! Since when do I belong to the bastard?**

************

**Me- ^^ Yay! Show me some yaoi boys!!!**

********

**Me- Well ^^ Ja ne. I'll go enjoy some yaoi that the boys are about to provide. -hugs ya' all – Bye!**

**Naruto- GYAH!!!!!****Sasuke and Me- -devilish grin-****Naruto- What? No. NO!****Sasuke- Well -smirks at Naruto-****Me- Since I'm a SasuNaru fangirl -grins- Sasuke, don't you want to have some fun?****Me- Hehehehe ^^" Sorry. My head just comes up with ideas of you being over protective (by that I mean you don't want anyone to snatch your Naruto away from you) and sometimes jealous ^^"**


	4. WTF just happened?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I got better ( I was sick) so I had to catch up on a ton of homework _ So yeah the updates will get slower because I'm going back to school T_T And right now it's 10:48 PM so this is gonna be a short chapter ( I think. If I don't get carried away). But no big deal . I usually go to sleep at 2 AM in the morning. So yeah um.... enjoy! Oh BTW I might write this chapter in two days so I might make some nonsense because I might lose my train of thought ( Did I say that right?) **

* * *

**Fourth chapter: WTF just happened! **

Sasuke was frozen. How was he supposed to answer?  
"Well?" Sakura looked pretty proud of herself but also a little sad.  
" That's because he's in this mess because of me so I take full blame for this. That's why." He finally came up with what to say.  
"But...."  
"Listen, just leave him alone or you'll regret ever seeing me." The tone he used gave Sakura chills.  
"F-fine! But I'll still win you over!" She screamed.  
"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?" A grin formed on the ravens lips. "Get lost, Pinky."

* * *

Naruto was still kinda sad after what happened with Sakura. He still couldn't get the words she said out of his mind... "_I'll kill you Naruto for doing this to my Sasuke! I'll definitely kill you!"  
_What did he do? It's not like he asked the bastard to be gay. Oh well. As long as he didn't bump into her for awhile everything should be okay.... Right? But Naruto forgot to mention another person that he absolutely did NOT want to see.

"Hey, dobe."

…....

Scream.

"Jesus you're so loud. I just said hey. What's you're problem?"  
"What's my problem? What's my problem! You're my problem! Because of you now I'll have to avoid Sakura at all costs! That's what my pro..... HMPF!" Hey, guess what? Sasuke used the " kiss me to shut me up" technique again! Yay! No how should Naruto get him off?  
"Don't struggle. No one is here and you're just wasting your energy." Came a soft mummer from the raven while giving the blonde some air. Said blonde glared at him for a minute but then he just looked sad. And his voice fitted the expression on his face perfectly.  
"Why me....?" He mumbled under his breath. The mumble was so quiet that you could barely hear it. But a certain boy heard it.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." And that sentence was enough to bring the glare back. But it was different. Or should I say his eyes where different. He wasn't crying but it looked like he was about to cry any minute. And it didn't go past the raven. He got a little closer but he didn't kiss the blonde. He looked into his eyes and Naruto immediately understood that the bastard saw through the mask he wanted him to see. Naruto him self didn't know why he wanted to cry. He just did."Let's go to the park. I think you need some fresh air." Sasuke said with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Naruto just nodded in response. He went toward his locker but before he could open it a paper plane was thrown at him. He caught it and opened it. After he read it he blinked twice before his eyes widened. The raven didn't like that."What does it say?" He asked.  
"N-Nothing! Anyways I gotta go! See y....!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke heard a growl from the other side of the hall. He knew who it was but he was more concentrated on getting that note from Naruto. And when Sasuke saw that the blonde wasn't giving up he busted through Narutos sealed lips and slid his hands underneath his shirt ( yes, he forced his way in into Narutos mouth). Naruto tensed up at the ravens cold hands touching his bear skin. Said raven stroked the blondes back. He realesed Narutos lips. There was a trail linking them together. Naruto was dazed- yes, but it wasn't enough for his grip to loosen up on the note.  
"Give me it." Sasuke whispered into Narutos ear. The tanned boy just shook his head as a negative."Fine. I'll just have to take it from you." The brunette whispered again. He bit Narutos ear and received a whimper from the blonde. From his ear, the raven went down to his neck. The raven started suckling on the tanned skin, licking it now and then. Sasuke enjoyed the quiet whimpers and moans but what really turned him on was a loud moan that the blonde released when he accidentally licked a sensitive spot. He licked it again and received an even louder moan. And once again he heard a growl from the end of the hall. The blonde also heard it.  
"Sasuke! Get off! Someones here!" He started panicking. He didn't want rumors to begin.  
"Shut up. It's just an annoying pink-headed bitch." Was the ravens answer.

….

A yell this time was heard instead of a growl. And then... Silence...

Naruto was panicking. And before he knew it... something was missing from his hand and a certain raven wasn't all over him. Instead said raven was reading a note that was the same note that was missing from Narutos hand.  
"Gyah! Give it back!"  
"Take it" Sasuke said through clenched teeth" I've read enough"  
"Wha-what are you gonna do?" The blonde asked in a scared voice. He knew that if Sasuke got pissed off, it wouldn't end well for whoever pissed him off. Sasuke noticed that tone and instantly soften his own.  
"Sorry. Didn't want to scare you."  
"Never mind. Lets just go to the park.

* * *

"Soooo, why did you decide to be ga..... um homosexual?" Naruto asked while pushing himsefl on the swing.  
" It's just that girls don't attract me."  
"But guys do?"

...Awkward silence...

"Why you ask?"  
"Just wondering. You just don't look the type to be gay." Sasuke raised a brow at that."But seriously, why me? I mean there's a bunch of guys that are quire ."  
"I told you. That's for me to know and for you to find out." Sasuke answered smirking at his feet.  
"Oh come on!" The blonde complained. The ravens smirk just widened. That idiot was acting to cute for his own safety! Sasuke wanted to jump him again but decided not to. But when the dobe started to pout, he just couldn't resist. The pale boy grabbed the chain of the swing on which the dobe was on. He leaned toward Naruto and kissed his neck." Gyah! Cut that out!" But when Sasuke pulled away a devilish grin was planted on his lips."What are you grinning about?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh nothing much. It's just that the marks I left all over you are still visible. How long has it been? Three days? Is your skin that sensitive?" Sasukes grin widened as the boy next to him started blushing like crazy.  
"Naruto?" Came a sweet yet frightening voice because it was to familiar.  
"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" The blonde asked not turning around. But the raven did. He was glaring daggers at her.  
"Na-Naruto. I have s-something to tell you." The pink-headed girl said smiling and blushing.  
"You. You don't have to repeat yourself . I got the message: You want to kill me." Said the blonde smiling nervously.  
"No, no, no. That's not it. I just wanted to say that I-I.... I LOVE YOU!" Sakuras blush spread all over her face as she shout out the last three words.  
Narutos eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open. Did he just hear that right? Did his desire to be with Sakura affected his ears so that instead of Sasuke he would hear Naruto? But at the same time he felt … Happy...Sasukes eyes narrowed as he noticed that the blonde liked what he heard and started to growl at Sakura. But it was quiet so no one heard it. But the growl was deadly. It was as if a beast was inside Sasuke and it started to growl and it was as if it was saying that it'll reap anything to shreds if it interfered in any kind of his plans.  
"Naruto, we're going." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Narutos wrist and started dragging him away from the bitch that wanted to steal HIS Naruto. Wait.... His Naruto?... Okay he needs to get away from that lunatic girl. She was turning him into a copy of herself. Someone that claimed people without their permission.  
"What....? Wa-Wait!" Naruto struggled but it was no use. The grip on his wrist just tightened which caused him pain.

When they were gone Sakura started grinning evilly." If I won't be with you then neither will he. Hmmpf. I'll have to ask Ino to help me with this."

* * *

"Ouch! Sasuke! Let go! You're hurting my wrist!" But Sasuke didn't listen. He just kept walking. The pale boy wanted to get away from that bitch. How dare she try to claim the dobe!"Sasuke! Let me go!" Naruto was on the edge of screaming. The blonde started to struggle even more but before he knew it Sasuke spun him around and push him to a tree." What are you....? AAAHHHH!" The tanned boy moaned so loud that he was thankful that no one was at the park at this time of the day. The raven started marking him again only this time.... it hurt. He was sucking on his skin to hard and to boost he was pressing him to the tree so hard that he thought that the tree would crack any minute."Sasuke... Ah! Stop.... It.....It hurts......! AH!"  
"What were you about to say to her?" Sasuke whispered not looking at Naruto. His voice was enough to hear that something was wrong.  
"What? What do y......?"  
"What were you about to say to her as a response to her confession?" The raven yelled loosing his temper. He was already pissed. He just wanted to know the blondes answer and get the fuck out of here.  
"Why.... Why do you care?"  
"Just answer!" Naruto flinched hearing Sasuke yell with so much anger in his voice.  
"I- I- I- I......." The blonde couldn't say a word. He was scared. Seeing the raven like that is something to be afraid of because it could end badly. Said raven noticed that the boy was scared so he took him into his hold that he was close enough to whisper in his ear.  
"I'm sorry. It's just she really pisses me off." He apologized.  
"Why- why do you even care so much?"  
" Are you really that dim?" Sasuke asked still near Narutos ear. Before Naruto had a chance to shoot an insult back at him he felt the ravens cold hands on his face. Said raven got even closer. And guess who started blushing again? Naruto of course! Sasuke lifted Narutos face a little bit and got so close that Naruto could feel Sasukes lips right next to his."Naruto...." Sasuke gently pressed his lips on Narutos. He moved one hand away from the blushing blondes face and wrapped it around said blondes waist and pulled him closer to himself. He licked Narutos lips asking for entrance but the blonde hesitated and so the raven licked those lips again. This time the blonde didn't resist. Once Sasuke gained entrance he felt hands on his back that were gripping his shirt. Naruto was barely standing on his feet. ' It feels.... so good' said boy thought. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, Sasuke holding him like this and the feeling that was running through his whole body. He didn't care if someone would see. Even if he still thought it was wrong, he didn't resist. The raven pulled away from the kiss but the distance between there lips made it look like they were still deep in the kiss"Naruto.... I love you.... That's why." And before Naruto could answer Sasuke pressed his lips back on to the blondes lips.

* * *

********

Yeah I know it's short -.- But since I was sick and now I have to catch up with homework it took me TWO WEEKS to write this.... And I think I might not write anymore before summer starts. Because I'm so tired and plus since the summer holidays are close my mind went into lazy mode and I can't think so I have to study double as much T^T I might squeeze one more but I highly doubt that. So yeah anyways please review and PLEASE put in some criticism in it because to me this looks like crap -.- Any writing tips? Please please please please please review and give me some tips. Well ja ne! ^^


	5. UPDATE

Hey guys! Just wanted you to know that I've come back to life and hopefully I'll stay alive xD SO I have decided to remake my old story and here's a little bit of it since I can't really just put this out as a A/N. 

Hey! OMG It's been so long since I've been to this site! I completely abandoned it and I regret it deeply. So, as an apology I decided to re-write my very first fanfic "A toy or a lover"! Reading back on it I couldn't help but laugh at how much depth it was lacking and how fast everything was going so hopefully I can avoid those mistakes this time. So, this is PsychoMisstress back with a fresh start! Hope you will enjoy! :3

_A silent night like none other yet it still would not put the blue eyed teen to a peaceful slumber. Glaring at the moonlit ceiling as if it was to blame for all his misfortunes, Naruto went through the whole day in his head, hating every moment remembered about his utter failure… The day started off bad with him waking up late for school and he had to run out of the house without having a single bite of the most important meal of the day, breakfast. Then, as if the whole world wanted for his day to get worse and worse, stumbling into the school he tripped over the door frame and fell face flat onto the floor. Getting up with a red bruise on his nose, he continued to run to his first class, already at least 5 minutes late. Swinging the door open he charged into class only to find that the teacher was still not there and that he sped to class for no apparent reason since it was study hall. Greeted with mocking laughter he took his seat and rubbed his bruised nose cringing at the pain. The remainder of the day was torture until lunch due to the missed breakfast, his stomach eating him from the inside, screaming for food which he did not have and would not get until lunch which was the only good part of the whole day. How could it not be for the cafeteria was serving food sent from the heavens –well, at least for Naruto- Ramen. After lunch with his regained energy Naruto was determined that today would be the day he captures the heart of the schools' beauty and brains- Sakura. Yet, to his disappointment, the pink haired girl was all over a certain someone. Someone that the blond haired boy hated with his whole heart. Someone who kept ruining his chances with the girl of his dreams. Sasuke Uchiha._

So, there you have it! Check out my profile to find the whole story. I apologize for disappearing but I had some hard times and I hope you can all forgive my absence. Psycho out!


End file.
